Desde la Realidad
by kotorimoon
Summary: (que mal título, recibo sugerencias)... dos escritores de fics en una gran misión...como buscar un sirmarils en el mundo de Slam Dunk y no quedarse con los protagonistas en el intento?
1. Capítulo N°1: en la Torre de Tokio

Para mi querida hermana virtual Reiko Shiro... ^^ sorry por la demora... más vale tarde que nunca...  
  
Capítulo N° 1: Torre de Tokio  
  
Pequeños pétalos rosas caían sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Los cerezos en flor adornaban la llegada de la primavera e imponían un delicioso aroma en el aire... mientras en la famosa torre de Tokio los turistas admiraban extasiados una de las ciudades más cosmopolitan (y caras) del mundo a sus pies... ah... y estaban solo las que admiraban... ^^!  
  
¡Mako!!!... - gritaba la muchacha de cabellos castaños y negros con enormes ojos marrones enmarcados tras unos anteojos... vestía unos jeans y un top ajustado color verde y su cabello estaba escondido tras un jockey - mira Mako!!!... desde acá se ve casi todo Tokio... es genial...  
  
Mientras una muchacha un poco mayor le seguía con el rostro cansado... su cabello era castaño muy oscuro y crespo y sus ojos del mismo tono... vestía unos jeans negros y una polera roja, mientras su cabello estaba atado con una cola... las dos jóvenes se veían realmente contrastantes en medió de la gente que la rodaba... la mayoría japonesa y otro tanto europea... además por el idioma que usaban no pasaban desapercibidas...  
  
Si mis pulmones se llenaran de aire seguramente podría ver a través del mirador... - respondió la muchacha mientras recuperaba el aliento - pero no!... teníamos que subir por las escaleras!...O.O!!! era como un reto... //... casi me da un infarto...  
  
Vamos... no te quejes tanto... ^^! - respondió la muchacha más joven... - deberías hacer más ejercicio... no te cansarías tanto...  
  
Mira quien habla... Reiko la atleta... ^^!- dijo mientras se acercaba al mirador... - guau!!! Tienes razón... se ve de lujo...  
  
Ha sido una suerte habernos ganado ese premio por medio de msn... - dijo Reiko con una gotita en la frente... - mis padre me lo recordaron hoy cuando me comunique con ellos por medio del msn...  
  
Por ser las usuarias que más entraban durante el mes... mis padres también me lo recuerdan cuando llega la cuenta del teléfono... - dijo en el mismo tono... - pero en fin... esto valió la pena... ahora solo me falta una cosa... - dijo con tono soñador...  
  
Aun quieres más... no deberías ser tan exigente Mako... es un viaje gratis a Tokio, son todos los gastos pagados y aún quieres más... además nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos... personalmente... ^^  
  
Obvio... eso es casi un milagro, pero de todas maneras... de todas maneras... - respondió Mako mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña... - con la edad las mujeres nos volvemos más exigentes... tu aún eres pequeña... -terminó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un niño...  
  
Oye!!!... reclamó Reiko... - ya tengo 17... (feliz cumple Reiko ^^... )... solo me ganas por 7 años (O.O!!)  
  
Después de los 20 la vida se ve con otros ojos... - dijo Mako con tono solemne... - 3 años más viejos que los tuyos ^^!!!!!  
  
* plop * @.@!!! Se que no me va a gustar la respuesta... pero... que se supone que quieres???  
  
Jajajajajaja... obvio... un chico alto de cabellos negros...  
  
Mientras unas nubes comienzan a cubrir el despejado cielo de Tokio...  
  
Ojala de ojos verdes...  
  
Las personas (excepto las dos muchachas) se dan cuenta del brusco cambio del clima...  
  
Ah... y de preferencia heterosexual... dijo... para no andar reformando a nadie ^^!... además no tenemos mucho tiempo para eso... - dijo son corazones en los ojos  
  
Estás loca... - suspiro Reiko de manera resignada... - y se supone que eres la madura... estoy en Tokio sola con una loca... lo único que te faltó fue decir que fuera omniouyi y se llamara Subaru Sumeragi...  
  
¿Qué?... ¿acaso no lo dije??? ...- dijo Mako claramente preocupada por su error...  
  
*plop * ... - ^^!... en fin... tantas cosas... - Mako... mira... el cielo...  
  
Legendarias guerreras del mundo místico!!!!! - se escuchó la voz de una mujer...  
  
Mako y Reiko se miraron sorprendidas... pero no sólo ellas, sino todas las personas del mirador parecían haber escuchado la voz...  
  
Esto es tu culpa Reiko!!!! - gritó Mako mientras golpeaba a la muchacha en la cabeza... - me has hecho subir demasiadas escaleras ahora me he vuelto loca por el esfuerzo... (buena excusa para no hacer ejercicio ^^!) @.@  
  
No Mako!... - dijo Reiko obviando la agresión de la muchacha... - no estás loca... mira, las demás personas también le han escuchado...  
  
Pero no es posible... es como vivir "Magic Knight Rayearth"... ahora si aparece Latis... no me quejo... ^^!!!  
  
^^! Yap... definitivamente estás loca... deberías ver a un psiquiatra para separar la realidad de la ficción... puede ser dañino para tu salud... - dijo Reiko con una gota en su cabeza... mientras a las nubes se sumaban lluvia y viento que hacían que los ventanales protectores se remecieran... entonces los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a bajar a las personas...  
  
El burro hablando de orejas... la que tiene una "relación" con un personaje creado por ella misma... - respondió Mako mirando a Reiko fijamente mientras un sutil color carmesí cubría su rostro...  
  
Reiji es real!!!!... - atacó Reiko... - ya verás... cuando lleguemos a América te invitaré a mi casa y te lo presento...  
  
Si... si... lo que tu digas... acaso Ran no se pondrá celoso???... a verdad... el también es ficticio... - respondió Mako mirando el cielo... - Creo que la cosa se esta poniendo fea... debemos bajar... - continuó retomando su aspecto serio y afirmando a Reiko de la mano... - podemos venir otro día... aún nos queda un mes en Tokio...  
  
Que mala eres... Es una pena... - respondió Reiko apesadumbrada... - ¿qué habrá sido lo que escuchamos?...  
  
Ni idea... mira... somos de las últimas... sigamos a los guardias...  
  
Mientras las jóvenes debido a su distracción habían quedado de las últimas para bajar los ventanales comenzaron a vibrar fuertemente y los guardias miraban horrorizados como los cristales reforzados comenzaron a trizarse... la gente comenzó a correr hacía las escaleras... lo mismo que las dos muchachas...  
  
Guerreras del mundo de las conexiones... escogidas... deben acudir a su llamado... sigan su destino... dependemos de ustedes...  
  
Los cristales se hicieron añicos y el viento entro creando la succión de una trampa de aire... las personas aterradas se tiraron al piso y trataron de afirmarse de donde les era posible, mientras las dos jóvenes se agarraron de una mesa para no ser succionadas hacía el vacío... sin embargo Reiko se soltó de la mano de Mako y comenzó a ser arrastrada...  
  
REIKO!!!!!!...- gritó Mako desesperada al ver como la joven era arrastrada hacía el ventanal roto debido a la fuerza del viento...  
  
Mako!!!!!!!!... - gritó la muchacha al verse imposibilitada de sujetarse de algo... - ayúdame...  
  
La joven mayor se soltó y agarró a Reiko de la mano, sin embargo ahora las dos eran arrastradas hacía la ventana, entonces Mako al tratar de pedir ayuda a las pocas personas que estaban en el mirador se dio cuenta que eran las únicas que continuaban concientes y estaban siendo arrastradas hacía el vacío. Las demás personas yacían inconscientes en el suelo, pacíficamente dormidas y sus cuerpos no parecían verse afectados por la fuerte ráfaga...  
  
Tengan cuidado elegidas... sus cabezas tiene precio... - se escuchó la voz por tercera vez... entonces un cable de los aparatos eléctricos del mirador se soltó y Reiko se afirmó de él ayudando a Mako a hacer lo mismo... (gracias Reiko * uff * )...  
  
Qué es esto????... - gritó Reiko aterrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... - si caemos nos matamos... no quiero morir aquí...  
  
Nadie se va a morir... - le gritó Mako enfadada, pero con los ojos en el mismo estado que su amiga... - si nos afirmamos nadie morirá...  
  
Se equivocan señoritas... - dijo un hombre que apareció delante de ellas con una espada en la mano... - no permitiremos que las elegidas sobrevivan...  
  
El hombre empuñó su espada y cortó el cable haciendo que aquello que separaba a las jóvenes del abismo desapareciera... las dos muchachas sintieron como sus cuerpos eran arrastrados a los ventanales siendo lastimados por los cristales rotos... finalmente las dos llegaron al borde...  
  
¿Por qué nos hace esto????... - gritó Mako...- sólo estamos de vacaciones...  
  
Ya se los dije... no llegaran a su destino... -  
  
Tras decir esto el hombre piso los dedos de las jóvenes haciendo que estas se soltaran y cayeran al vació... mientras las jóvenes caían aterradas una columna de luz atravesó el cielo hacía las muchachas y estás desaparecieron antes de caer al suelo... una cálida energía repuso lo destruido...  
  
No lo lograran... - dijo el hombre viendo como la gente comenzaba a despertar... - ellas son demasiado comunes y débiles para cumplir esta misión... es mejor que acepten su destino... - y tras decir esto desapareció tras una sombra...  
  
Nota::: ojala te guste el primer capítulo... sabes que mi horario esta horrible, pero me estoy esforzando... FELIZ CUMPLE OTOOTO CHAN!!!! (reescrito tres veces... no te preocupes... estamos vivas...) 


	2. Capítulo N°2: Despertares

Para mi querida hermana virtual Reiko Shiro... No te acostumbres... la velocidad no es mi fuerte ^^!  
  
"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo"...  
  
H.P. Lovecraft  
  
Capítulo N° 2: Despertares  
  
La oscuridad estaba cubriéndolas de manera absoluta... entonces la calidez de una luz las envolvió y su conciencia se desvaneció completamente...  
  
Reiko comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, como si un millón de mohicanos estuvieran dentro de ella en una ritual... poco a poco intentó incorporarse, entonces se percató que se encontraba sobre una amplia cama de dosel en un enorme cuarto, en ese momento con una punzada de dolor recordó lo ocurrido en la torre de Tokio... los vidrios quebrándose... el ser arrastradas por el viento... el hombre que les hizo caer a ella y Mako al vacío...  
  
Mako... - susurró al percatarse que se encontraba sola en la habitación... rápidamente intentó levantarse, sin embargo un mareo la invadió y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina... entonces cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe en el suelo, sin embargo este nunca llegó mientras una cálida sensación le cubrió... entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho de aproximadamente 24 años de cabellos negros ébano y ojos azules...  
  
¿Se encuentra bien señorita?... - le preguntó la aterciopelada voz del muchacho con tono preocupado... - menos mal que entre a ver como estaba... debería quedarse un rato más en la cama y descansar... - sugirió, sin embargo Reiko parecía no escucharle... estaba estupefacta... entonces...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... ¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!........ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me he vuelto loca!!!!!!!!!!! @o@!!!!!!!!!! Loca!!!! No!!!!!!- comenzó a gritar al momento que se soltaba violentamente de los brazos del muchacho y saltaba arriba de la cama... - no puede ser!!!!! ... Mako tenía razón!!!!! Subir la torre de Tokio me hizo mal al cerebro!!!!!!! @.@!!!!!, mis neuronas murieron por el esfuerzo TT_TT!!!!!  
  
¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?... ^.^! - dijo El muchacho algo descolocado por la joven que lo único que hacía era tomarse la cabeza y saltar de un lado a otro de la cama^.^!... - Señorita... debe volver a la cama... debe descansar...  
  
Entonces alguien más entró a la habitación sin que la joven se diera cuenta...  
  
* plaf *  
  
Justo en el momento en que Reiko sintió el golpe en su cabeza dejó de gritar y saltar sobre la cama...  
  
Veo que ya has despertado Reiko... - dijo una voz conocida para la muchacha... - ha estas alturas pensé que estabas en coma y no pensabas despertar...  
  
Reiko levantó la vista y se encontró con Mako que le miraba algo preocupada con un abanico de papel en las manos... (agradece que es una abanico y no un mazo como los de Akane Tendoh ^^!)  
  
Se puede saber por qué el escándalo... - preguntó Mako ya más calmada... - me tenías muy preocupada Reiko... y ahora te encuentro saltando en la cama como loca...  
  
La muchacha no cabía de su asombro... frente a ella y como si nada se encontraba su compañera de viajes y hermana virtual... Mako... pero lo que más le alteraba era el muchacho que estaba junto a ellas...  
  
él... él... él... Ra.. Ra... no... ser... - comenzó a tartamudear Reiko apuntando al muchacho e intentando darse explicar, entonces Mako se dio vuelta y se fijó en el joven que estaba con cara de pregunta junto a ellas...  
  
Ah!... - dijo la muchacha recién llegada... - ya entiendo!... si Reiko... es él... -  
  
No... no puede ser... es imposible... - dijo Reiko con cara de WhAT ^^!...  
  
Pues si... aquí si es posible... - dijo con aire triunfal...  
  
Disculpen señoritas... me pueden decir a que se refieren... - preguntó el muchacho ojiazul confuso... ^.^!  
  
Ella acaba de despertar y no sabe nada de nada, así que mejor preséntate... - respondió Mako a modo de respuesta con un extraño brillo en los ojos...  
  
Por supuesto señorita Mako... - respondió el muchacho comprendiendo... - Señorita Reiko, mi nombre es Ran... y soy su servidor... - dijo el joven con una cortes y elegante reverencia  
  
Imposible... - Susurró Reiko para si, entonces a una velocidad que dejó perplejos tanto a Mako como a Ran Reiko saltó de su cama y se colgó del cuello del muchacho... - Ran!!! Ran!!! Por fin te puedo conocer TT_TT... no sabes como me embarga la emoción... ahora puedo morir en paz... ^^!!!! - dijo la joven...  
  
Reiko!!... - comenzó a jalarle Mako... - cálmate... suéltalo... lo estás ahorcando... - dijo la muchacha a la chica que "colgaba" de Ran frente a la sorpresa de este... - mira, se esta poniendo blanco... no azul... no morado... vamos Reiko, lo vas a matar...  
  
Entonces finalmente la muchacha soltó a Ran que comenzó a respirar de manera dificultosa...  
  
Discúlpala Ran... es que realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte... - se disculpó Mako mientras Reiko miraba a Ran con cara de "quiero más"... - y la verdad a veces no mide sus fuerzas...  
  
No se preocupe señorita Mako... - respondió el muchacho mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello... - es normal que se emocione así al encontrarse con alguien de nuestro mundo...  
  
Ran...  
  
Si señorita Mako... - dijo el muchacho amablemente...  
  
Hasta cuando nos vas a decir señorita... - dijo la joven al momento que le tomaba las mejillas y comenzaba a estirárselas... ^^! - me haces sentir vieja... somos de la misma edad... lo mismo con Reiko... deja de decirnos señoritas con un tono que suena a "marcianos"... -  
  
Esta bien seño... - se detuvo al ver el aura de combate (léase fuego y llamas) detrás de Mako... - Mako...  
  
Oye!!!... - gritó Reiko al ver como la muchacha mayor estiraba las blancas mejillas de Ran... - no lo vayas a desarmar... ^^! Pobrecito... también debes soportar el carácter de Mako... - dijo tomándole de un brazo y llevándole a un lado... - aquí entre nos, parece que esta medio loca... no la tomes mucho en cuenta... aunque a mi me encantaría que me llamaras Reiko... o mi amor... o mi novia... ^^!!!!  
  
Ya déjalo... - dijo Mako separándola de él... - lo vas a traumatizar... además es mejor que te vistas... - dijo dándole a ver que sólo estaba con pijama... - creo que quieres una explicación de lo que sucede aquí... ¿cierto?...  
  
Sip... - respondió la muchacha... - ¿dónde estamos?... esto no es Tokio... ¿cierto?...  
  
No... no es Tokio... - respondió Ran... - es mejor que le haga caso a su hermana y se vista Reiko- san, y luego tendrá las explicaciones que necesita... las esperaremos en el salón...  
  
Esta bien Ran... muchas gracias... - respondió Mako... - oye Ran...  
  
Si Mako-san...  
  
Tu no entiendes nada de nada ¿verdad?... - dijo volviendo a estirarles las mejillas al muchacho que ahora estaba con una gota sobre su cabeza... - entre el señorita y el san no hay ninguna diferencia... Mako!!! Así debes llamarme... Reiko y Mako...  
  
Esta bien Mako... esta bien... ya entendí, pero deje de jalarme el rostro... ^^!!  
  
Esta bien... - dijo soltándole... - pero la próxima vez no seré tan dulce contigo ^^!  
  
Entonces el muchacho salió de la gran habitación y Mako se dirigió a un gran closet que se encontraba en ella, entonces cuando lo abrió Reiko abrió sus ojos como platos... dentro de él había hermosos vestidos y trajes... todos con preciosas y delicadas telas en brillantes colores... fue en ese momento que Reiko se percató de la vestimenta de Mako... llevaba sobre ella un traje de dos piezas un vestido corto de color rojo atado con una cinta plateada en su cintura, unas calzas de color negro y unas botas de tela por debajo de la rodilla del mismo tono del vestido...su cabello estaba atado con una trenza en cuyo extremo había una media luna...  
  
Vamos Reiko... elige algo que te guste... - dijo la joven al ver la cara de Reiko por su vestimenta... - yo elegí algo lindo, pero cómodo... nuestras ropas están totalmente desechas... lo único que rescate fueron mis aros... y mira... - dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsillo... - también rescate tu reloj... vamos... elige de una vez...  
  
A los pocos minutos Reiko estaba vestida... eligió un traje de color verde trébol (^^!) similar al de Mako... en su cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado y unas calzas oscuras... también se calzó unas botas del tono del vestido y en su cuello una cinta...  
  
Vaya... te ves muy linda Reiko... - dijo Mako sorprendida por la apariencia de la muchacha... - este estilo te queda muy bien...  
  
A ti también Mako... ^^... aunque se me hace conocido este tipo de trajes... ¿a ti no?  
  
Sipis... pero creo que cuando veas a quienes nos esperan en el salón creo que te sorprenderás aún más...  
  
Ambas jóvenes salieron ya listas de la habitación... estaban dentro de lo que parecía un hermoso palacio. Estaba conformado por enormes columnas de color blanquecino, similar al mármol, el piso estaba tan brillante que las muchachas podían verse a través de él... enormes ventanales daban hacía verdes jardines llenos de árboles y flores...  
  
¿Sabes quien era ese hombre Mako?... - preguntó Reiko con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba por las ventanas...  
  
No Reiko... - respondió la muchacha parándose y mirándola fijamente... - no tengo ni idea... y la verdad no sé si quiero averiguarlo... él quería matarnos a toda costa...  
  
¿Por qué?... ¿por qué quería matarnos?... - preguntó Reiko en voz alta... -nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a nadie...  
  
Ya lo sé... - dijo Mako dándose vuelta y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven... - pero las cosas pasaron... esto no es un sueño... estamos en un mundo que no es el nuestro y al parecer aún nos queda mucho por saber...  
  
Las dos muchachas siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una gran puerta color azul... Mako tocó y desde adentro la suave voz de una mujer respondió...  
  
Pasen por favor... -  
  
¿Esa voz no se te hace familiar?... - preguntó Mako a Reiko...  
  
Sip... - respondió la joven intentando acordarse donde la había escuchado antes...  
  
Ambas jóvenes entraron al salón siendo enceguecidas por el resplandor de la habitación... entonces las dos jóvenes se encontraron frente a ellas con una mujer de cabellos dorados y largos hasta el suelo vestida con un ajustado vestido blanco y rosa...  
  
Imposible... - susurraron Reiko y Mako al mismo tiempo...  
  
Queridas elegidas del mundo de las conexiones... - dijo la mujer... - es un placer conocerlas...  
  
Frente a las dos muchachas se encontraba la princesa Emeraude de Cephiro...  
  
Nota de la linda, hermosa y modesta autora: en un ataque de inspiración escribí este capitulo de una... no te malacostumbres... tus escenitas son en venganza por hacerme pasar vergüenzas en Tokio en mi búsqueda de mi amado Seishirou... pobre Ran... ^^! Casi lo matas... 


	3. Capítulo N°3: Las Elegidas

"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo"...  
  
H.P. Lovecraft  
  
Capítulo N° 3: Las elegidas.  
  
Reiko se encontraba parada en la entrada observando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella... su largo cabello dorado llegaba hasta el suelo y su figura estaba enmarcada en un delicado y elegante vestido blanco y rosa, aproximadamente representaba 25 años... (n/k: jamás se me ocurriría ponerme un vestido así...)  
  
Reiko... - susurró Mako a su hermana que se encontraba boquiabierta observando lo que se presentaba frente a ella...  
  
Si... - susurro la muchacha menor sin acostumbrarse a lo que veía...  
  
Estás viendo lo mismo que yo...  
  
Creo que si... - respondió moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación... - es real???  
  
Yo pensé que era físicamente imposible... - le dijo Mako mientras avanzaba por el gran salón hacía la mujer...  
  
A qué te refieres??... - contestó la muchacha al no entender las palabras de su amiga... - a qué te refieres con "físicamente imposible"???  
  
Pues a su cabello... mantiene su cabeza erguida pese al largo de su cabello... que pensabas????- preguntó confundida...  
  
Su cabello???... - dijo Reiko en un susurró mientras crispaba los puños...  
  
Si ... - respondió Mako con una sonrisa...  
  
Hablas de su cabello????... - dijo elevando levemente la voz mientras un aura roja salía desde atrás...  
  
Si... - dijo Mako mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro al ver la extraña reacción de la muchacha  
  
Cabello... - volvió a repetir Reiko por tercera vez un poco más alto...  
  
Que parte de "cabello" no estás entendiendo... - dijo Mako confundida por las preguntas de la muchacha...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Un hombre casi nos mata en la Torre de Tokio, caemos desde quien sabe que altura, escuchamos voces... nos despertamos en un mundo donde Lan... Lan... existe, solo nos falta ver "gente muerta caminando" y tu preocupas de que la cabeza de la princesa Emeraude permanezca en su lugar por el peso de su cabello!!!! Estás loca o que te pasa!!!!!  
  
Si te enojas de esa manera te pondrás vieja más rápido... - respondió Mako tranquilamente frente a la explosión de Reiko... - además me parece poco cortes que grites de esa manera delante de toda estas personas y le digas a la Princesa que es un milagro que su cabeza este sobre sus hombros... ^^  
  
En ese momento Reiko se percató de que no sólo estaba la princesa Emeraude en ese lugar, además pudo distinguir a Lan entre la multitud... - lentamente los colores comenzaron a subir por su rostro... - miró un poco más y vio a muchos muchachos, entre ellos se encontraba uno de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes que además tenía alas... - Yue... - susurro... - había además un joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y que vestía una gabardina blanca... - Subaru Sumeragi... - junto a él estaba un muchacho de ojos violetas que parecía de su edad... - Kamui... - un escalofríos recorrió su espalda al otro lado del hombre de gabardina estaba un hombre de lentes oscuros y abrigo negro un fumaba un cigarrillo- Seishirou Sakurazuka... - así la lista suma y sigue... Touya, Shaoran, Duo, Heero, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Xellos... frente a las dos muchachas estaba prácticamente todo su "harem" puesto en sus respectivos Blog... además de muchas mujeres hermosas... Usagi, Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, Sakura Kinomoto, Lina, etc., etc. Reiko y Mako no cabían en su asombro, frente a ellas se encontraban los protagonistas de sus principales mangas y animes favoritos...  
  
Definitivamente estamos locas... - dijo Reiko... - tu y yo en este momento estamos en un psiquiátrico, amordazadas y con chalecos de fuerza... y esto es sólo parte de las alucinaciones...  
  
Totalmente de acuerdo contigo... - respondió Mako ya más sería y levemente pálida... - espero que por lo menos estemos en un buen psiquiátrico... con una linda y amable enfermera como yo ^^!!!  
  
¬¬!!!...  
  
No deben preocuparse mujeres del mundo de las conexiones... - dijo Emeraude con tono amable... - por favor acérquense y les explicaremos todo... sin duda las dos tiene muchas dudas y seremos muy felices en responderlas...  
  
Las dos jóvenes se armaron de valor y caminaron hasta donde estaba la mujer... al llegar frente a ella la princesa se levantó y caminó desde su trono hacía las muchachas...  
  
No me he presentado... - dijo la mujer... - mi nombre es...  
  
Esmeralda... es decir Emeraude... - termino Mako sonrojándose al darse cuanta que le había interrumpido... - lo siento... - dijo avergonzada...  
  
No te preocupes... - dijo con una sonrisa... - me alegra que me hayan reconocido... eso es un indicio que son las indicadas... ustedes son Reiko Shiro y Kotorimoon o mejor dicho Mako... cierto? Además son hermanas...  
  
En verdad esos no son nuestros varaderos nombres, sino nuestros nickname de messinger, pero hemos optado por usarlos mientras estábamos de viaje porque las dos tenemos tan mala memoria que nos preguntábamos nuestros nombres a cada rato...  
  
¿Cómo que se olvidan sus nombre?¿acaso no son hermanas?... - preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio sorprendida y si comprender... -  
  
Bueno la verdad nos conocemos hace tiempo, pero sólo por messinger... - al ver el rostro confundido de la mujer explicó... - vera, es un medio de comunicación por el cual podemos leer mensajes desde distintas partes del mundo a tiempo real... Reiko y yo vivimos en países distintos... ella vive en Argentina y yo en Chile, somos vecinas, pero estamos algo lejos para vernos... en realidad en este viaje - que nos ganamos en un concurso por el máximo uso de minutos en la red - es la primera vez que nos vemos... pero siempre nos dijimos hermanas... somos hermanas virtuales... - terminó Mako con la boca seca de tanto hablar ¬¬!!!  
  
Nosotras estamos algo confundidas... - dijo Reiko... - quizás tú... digo usted pueda explicarnos que esta sucediendo aquí...  
  
Ya veo, esto es más complicado de lo que esperamos... - dijo mientras dirigía una mirada de asentimiento al resto del grupo que le respondía de la misma manera - pueden llamarme Esmeralda...- dijo la mujer... - será mejor que pasamos al salón principal y tomemos asiento para que podamos explicarles lo que sucede... - dijo en tono serio... es un poco largo y complicado...  
  
La princesa Esmeralda se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía uno de los costados tras lo cual apareció una puerta... a su lado se encontraban las guerreras mágicas (MKR) Umi, Hikaru y Fuu, además de algunos muchachos (n/k: lease Latis, Zagatos, Guru Cleff... déjame... que la baba se me cae sobre el teclado XD)...  
  
Mako... que crees que este sucediendo... - preguntó la muchacha con la vista fija en las MKR... Mako... Mako... Mako por que no me contestas??? - entonces la muchacha se dio vuelta para buscar a su "hermana" y se percató que no estaba... - Mako, donde estás??, me has dejado hablando sola... - entonces se percató que la muchacha mayor se encontraba "inspeccionando" a algunos de los muchachos... mientras estaba tomada de uno de los brazos de Subaru Sumeragi (quien pasaba por los múltiples matices del rojo) mientras recibía miradas asesinas de cierto Sakurazukamori... entonces Reiko se apresuró rápidamente al ver que la vida de su hermana estaba en peligro y esta no se daba por aludida... - Mako.. vamos... déjalo en paz, compórtate... -  
  
Hay Reiko... déjame disfrutar mientras dure... - dijo con una gran sonrisa... - tu sabes... estás son las cosas que quiero contarles a mis nietos...  
  
Vamos Mako... - dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro... - si no te dejas de hacer eso vas a caer muerta o "comida" por cierto Túmulo de sakuras... - entonces la joven de vestido rojo miró por sobre su hombre y se percató de la mirada asesina de cierto "asesino"...  
  
¬¬!!! Ya veo... - respondió la muchacha... - creo que tienes razón... quizás lo más lógico en estos momentos sería....  
  
Sería???... - dijo Reiko temerosa ante cierto extraño brillo en los ojos de Mako  
  
Sería acercarme a Seishirou y así me ahorro el peligro... de todas maneras no creo que Subaru me haga nada... es demasiado lindo... - dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían en forma de corazón...  
  
¬¬!!!! Loca... - suspiró Reiko... - es mejor que LAS DOS nos vayamos más adelante con la princesa...  
  
Adelante??? - preguntó Mako suspicaz...  
  
Si adelante... - respondió Reiko al momento que arrastraba a Mako frente a la atónita mira de del resto de las personas...  
  
Donde esta Ran... - afirmó  
  
Si, donde esta Ran... - dijo Reiko sin percatarse de sus palabras hasta que ya era muy tarde... - quiero decir... es decir... yo... - balbuceaba de manera incomprensible...  
  
Es decir yo no puedo estar al lado de Seishirou, Subaru, Yue, Duo, Heero, etc., etc.,etc., y tu si puedes estar al lado del maravilloso y sexy Ran... cierto???  
  
Maravilloso y sexy???... - - dijo Reiko mientras su mirada se volvía dura hacía Mako... - acaso olvide mencionar que... ¡¡¡¡¡RAN ES MIO!!!!!... -dijo en un grito al momento que todo el salón se quedaba en silencio y escuchaban claramente el grito... incluyendo Ran... Reiko sintió como los diversos tonos de carmín subían a su rostro (n/k: a este ritmo vas a parecer semáforo ^^!!!!)... entonces soltó a Mako y caminó sola hasta adelante balbuceando algo sobre las hermanas mayores malas y las menores incomprendidos, además algo de una dulce venganza (¬¬!!!!)  
  
Finalmente todos llegaron a un gran salón de color verde claro con un enorme ventanal tras el cual se podía observar un esplendoroso jardín... en el centro de la sala se encontraba una gran mesa circular (muyyyyyyy grande), la gente comenzó a sentarse mientras la princesa les indicaba sus respectivos lugares a las dos muchachas... Mako y Reiko quedaron sentadas juntas... mientras al otro lado de Reiko estaba Ran y al lado de Mako, Yue (n/k: ¬¬pobrecito ^.~)...  
  
Queridas guerreras del mundo de las conexiones (n/k: no te parece que esta muchacha no sabe otra fase??? :s)... es momento de las explicaciones...  
  
Las dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza... ya las dudas le carcomían el cerebro (n/k: nótese que a mi también... anda a saber tú por que estamos aquí ^^)  
  
Su mundo es el llamado mundo de las conexiones... - comenzó a decir Esmeralda frente a la mirada confundida de las dos jóvenes... - es un mundo donde se cruzan todo el resto de las dimensiones... todos nosotros existimos en otras dimensiones, somos completamente reales al igual que ustedes... algunas personas de su mundo tienen la habilidad de percatarse de lo que sucede en esos mundo por algún tiempo, generalmente a través de sueños y luego se desconectan... han encontrado una manera muy interesante de trasmitirlo al resto de su humanidad... por medio de lo que ustedes llaman animación o mangas... creo... por este motivo ustedes, es decir su mundo creen que en realidad nosotros somos parte de la imaginación de esas personas, pero en verdad si existimos... somos reales...  
  
Un momento... - interrumpió Reiko completamente sorprendida... - acaso quieres decir que en verdad ustedes existen dentro de este mundo... entonces no estamos locas... - dijo con tono esperanzador ¬¬!!!... -  
  
No... no están locas... - respondió Esmeralda tras lo cual Reiko lanzó un suspiro de alivio...  
  
Disculpa Esmeralda... - dijo Mako seria con los brazos cruzados... - la verdad es muy bueno saber que no estamos locas y que estos mundos en verdad existen... aunque eso es algo que creo tanto Reiko como yo sospechábamos desde un principio... sin embargo eso no explica la razón por la cual las dos estamos aquí... y por qué ese hombre casi nos mata en Tokio...  
  
Ustedes son las elegidas... - dijo la voz sedosa de uno de los hombres sentados al lado de Esmeralda...  
  
A que se refiere Guru Clef??? - preguntó Reiko... - elegidas para qué???... - volvió a preguntar perspicaz... algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar demasiado...  
  
Ustedes son las elegidas para salvar nuestros universos... de ustedes dependen nuestras vidas y las de su propio mundo...  
  
Las muchachas se quedaron sin palabras... (n/k: ¿a quién se le ocurre soltar semejante frase???? :s)...  
  
Nota de la maravillosa y atrasada autora: PERDÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... por el retraso ¬¬!!!! sin más que decir, espero que te guste... 


	4. Capítulo N°4: los Sirmarils: debemos tom...

"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo"...  
  
H.P. Lovecraft  
  
Ustedes son las elegidas... - dijo la voz sedosa de uno de los hombres sentados al lado de Esmeralda...  
  
A que se refiere Guru Clef??? - preguntó Reiko... - elegidas para qué???... - volvió a preguntar perspicaz... algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar demasiado...  
  
Ustedes son las elegidas para salvar nuestros universos... de ustedes dependen nuestras vidas y las de su propio mundo...  
  
Capítulo N° 4: Los Sirmarils... debemos tomar una decisión...  
  
Mentira... - susurró Reiko para sí sin salir del estado de shock... - mentira... mentira... @.@... - continuó por algunos minutos hasta que Mako con su sutileza le dio un codazo... ^^!!!... - esto es un sueño Mako... tiene que ser eso...  
  
No... no es un sueño... es una maldita pesadilla... - le susurró Mako desde su lugar... entonces la muchacha se levantó violentamente de su silla y encaró al sacerdote de Cephiro... - ¿¡¡¡cómo es posible que nos suelten algo como eso de buenas a primeras!!!? - explotó furiosa ante la atónita mirada de Reiko... (¬.¬ para que veas que no es bueno sorprenderme de esta manera ^.^)...  
  
Lo lamentamos señorita Mako, pero esa es la verdad y la razón por la cual se encuentran aquí ahora... - respondió Guru Clef intentando apaciguar el enojo de la muchacha... ¬.¬!!  
  
¿Qué es eso de las elegidas?¿Cómo es eso de salvar al mundo?... - susurró Reiko perdida... - no entiendo nada de nada... TT_TT!!!!... mentira!!!!  
  
Déjenos que les expliquemos señoritas... - continuó Guru Clef ^.^!!!... - así como existimos nosotros como fuerzas de la vida, también existen las fuerzas la muerte... la muerte es parte de la vida y se mantiene en constante equilibrio... hasta ahora en las distintas dimensiones nos había sido posible de manera intrínseca mantenerlo estable y así continuar con el desarrollo normal de cada mundo... sin embargo hace aproximadamente tres meses de alguna manera las dimensiones se conectaron y todo la energía de la muerte se fundió... eso no habría sido tan terrible, pero de laguna manera resultó contaminada con una gran cantidad de poder maligno... odios, temores y desesperación que existían en pequeñas porciones se unió al le escapando por completo de nuestro control al mutar...  
  
Intentamos luchar contra todo ese poder mutante desde nuestros respectivos mundos... - interrumpió Usagi Tsukino solemne (O.O!!!)... - las Sailor Inner y Outer hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo... incluso utilizamos el cristal de plata, el cristal dorado y Saturn uso la tumba del silencio... las Sailor Star Light y Galaxia también ayudó- dijo con un dejo de tristeza... - sin embargo todo fue un desastre y no conseguimos nada más que bajas... - terminó mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro y Sakura Kinomoto le colocaba una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo...  
  
En nuestro mundo utilizamos las Sakura Card - continuó la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda... - incluso Eriol y Shaoran combatieron junto con Yue, Spi, Rubi Moon y Kerberus... pero también fue en vano...  
  
En nuestro mundo el Giva Slate fue una perdida de tiempo... el poder de la Diosa Dorada resultó inútil... - interrumpió Lina... - en resumen nuestros mayores poderes y esfuerzos resultaron inútiles y sólo aumentaron el número de victimas...  
  
Un incómodo silencio cubrió la habitación...  
  
Discúlpenme, pero estoy un poco torpe el día de hoy... - dijo Mako con cierto sarcasmo... - pero ustedes son los más fuertes de sus respectivos mundos... incluso nosotras de la manera que les conocíamos admirábamos y nos maravillamos con sus poderes... me pueden decir... de que manera se supone que vamos a ayudarles... no es que me menosprecie, digo... yo se que soy genial (^^!!!), pero no se nada de batallas, peleas o poderes de energía... yo soy de lo más normal que ahí... (^^!!! Vaya modestia...)  
  
Ella esta en lo correcto... - afirmo Reiko apoyando a su amiga... - en nuestro mundo, y me avergüenza un poco decirlo... las batallas que se llevan a cabo son entre los mismos seres humanos... nosotros jamos nos hemos enfrentado a seres mágicos o grandes demonios como Phibrizo o Dark Star... eso es sólo parte de nuestras fantasías... no entiendo que podemos hacer nosotras...  
  
Verán... - dijo Esmeralda calmadamente... - la última batalla entre esa oscuridad y el vació la llevamos a cabo entre todos nosotros, y pese a eso, a todo el poder reunido no fuimos capaces de hacer mucho más... sin embargo cuando creímos que todo estaba perdido y que moriríamos nos vimos trasportados a una extraño lugar interdimensional que conectaba todos los mundos... desde ese lugar se podía ver su mundo... el mundo de las conexiones...  
  
Aunque ustedes no lo crean, para nosotros su mundo era sólo una leyenda... - comentó Usagi... - algo así como parte del subconsciente colectivo y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlo...  
  
En ese lugar se encontraba una extraña persona... nos dijo que él se llamaba Nexuz y era el guardián de las puertas traseras que llevaba a todos los mundos... además nos dio una noticia alentadora... - continuó Esmeralda... - nos dijo que existía una manera de volver todo a la normalidad... nosotros debíamos encontrar a dos personas de su mundo... del mundo de las conexiones... y nos ayudaran a buscar algo...  
  
¿Por qué de nuestro mundo?¿Qué tiene de particular?... - preguntó Reiko aún media perdida... -  
  
Como ya nos dijeron ustedes en su mundo los problemas que tiene no se deben a batallas con energías o poderes mágicos, sino son batallas entre los propios seres hermanos... las energías mágicas aún no llegan a desarrollarse entre ustedes, básicamente porque no han evolucionado lo suficiente para su control... - dijo Esmeralda...  
  
... - no se porque eso me sonó a insulto... - pensaron Reiko y Mako para si ^^!!!!  
  
Sin embargo ese poder se encuentra dentro de ustedes... es innato... además poseen otra habilidad más... pueden sentir cosas que nosotros no... unos objetos llamados Sindariles...  
  
Sindariles???... - preguntó Reiko entusiasmada... - cómo los del mundo de "Sirmarillon" y "The Lord of The Ring"...  
  
Si... exactamente esos... - dijo Esmeralda asintiendo...  
  
Y Cómo saben que nosotras podemos sentirlos... - preguntó Mako con cara de pregunta... ¿?... entonces Esmeralda hizo una seña e Hikaru salió por una puerta bajo la mirada de todos los presentes... algunos minutos después la misma Hikaru entró por la puerta con un objeto en su mano... un hermoso y cálido resplandor baño toda la sala, dentro de una caja de cristal totalmente trasparente y sobre un pequeño pie del mismo cristal estaba suspendida una esfera levemente más grande a una pelota de tenis... su color era indefinido ya que a medida que resplandecía pasaba por los distintos tonos del espectro del arcoíris... era simplemente de sobrecogedora belleza y luminosidad... entonces Esmeralda y el resto de los presentes se dieron vuelta para observar a las dos invitadas...  
  
Esto es un Sindaril... - dijo Esmeralda mientras Hikaru se acercaba... - es el único que tenemos, pero existen seis más dispersos por diferentes mundos... y necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden a encontrarlos... -  
  
....- señorita Mako... señorita Reiko... no dicen nada???... - preguntó Umi, la guerrero de agua, al ver el silencio de las muchachas...  
  
Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de ambas jóvenes... nunca en su vida habían visto algo tan maravilloso... podían sentir claramente la energía que desprendía esa esfera y los diversos espectros de colores por los cuales pasaba... sin embargo ese agradable sensación se esfumó tan rápido como les había llegado y fue sustituido por otro tipo de manifestaciones...  
  
aléjenlo... - susurró Mako suavemente mientras se abrazaba con sus propios brazos... sentía claramente como su piel se ponía como carne de gallina y unas oleadas e nauseas le invadían mientras la bilis subía por su garganta...  
  
aléjenlo... - también repitió Reiko llevando sus manos a la cabeza... un horrible dolor le habían invadido, sentía sus piernas como gelatina y dio gracias estar sentada junto a Lan... por último si se desmayaba no lo iba a pasar tan mal en los brazos de su trébol favorito ^^!...  
  
Las dos podían sentir claramente la distancia a la cual se encontraba el sirmaril... podían sentir cada una de las vibraciones de los destellos de luz, mientras el malestar aumentaba con su cercanía... - Hikaru detuvo su avance - entonces en sus espíritus sintieron la presencia de otros destellos, mucho más débiles y lejanos que el que tenían presente... lentamente las dos se sintieron tragar por la oscuridad que se encontraba tras el destello de la maravillosa gema...  
  
Reiko... Reiko... se encuentra bien... - escuchó la muchacha que le llamaban de manera preocupada... al abrir sus pardos ojos se encontró con los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto hasta ese momento... Lan lucía preocupado tratando de hacerla reaccionar... además estaba acompañado de Latis... ^.~  
  
Lan... que sucedió... - preguntó Reiko adormilada ~.~... - me siento cansada...  
  
Ha sido por la presencia del Sirmaril... - dijo Lan con cierto tono de disculpa en la voz... - sabíamos que ustedes le sentirían diferente, pero o nos imaginábamos hasta que punto... lo siento Reiko...  
  
Y Mako... - preguntó la muchacha incorporándose pese a estar muy a gusto en los brazos de Lan... - ¿dónde esta ella?... - entonces siguió la mirada del muchacho y vio que Mako se encontraba "desmayada" en los brazos de Yue mientras Subaru la miraba preocupado...  
  
"Aprovechada"... - pensó Reiko al darse cuenta que Mako estaba despierta y sólo se mantenía en esas condiciones porque estaba cerca de Yue y Subaru... [aunque si tú hubieras dado cuenta de brazos de quien estabas tu habrías hecho lo mismo... ^.~], entonces ella se levantó y tomó un baso de agua y se dirigió hacia la desmayada... dándole sorpresivamente vuelta el contenido líquido encima, haciendo que la muchacha de cabello crespo reaccionara inmediatamente, entonces esperando la explosión del temperamento de Mako Reiko agregó... - Mako-chan... (.//// ... - Reiko  
  
El mismo Nexus nos dijo dónde debíamos buscarlas... en la Torre de Tokio... - continúo antiguo Juez de las Clow Card - y nos dijo que la oscuridad atacaría solamente a las elegidas... en resumen, nosotros sólo nos limitamos a traer a los que fueron atacadas y no sabemos porque ustedes fueron escogidas entre todas las posibilidades de su mundo... aunque como ya dije... creo que hay personas más indicadas...  
  
Ya, ya... si nos quedo claro eso... - le interrumpió Mako... - tu no te caracterizas por las sutilezas... cierto angelito???... - dijo con tono de enfado... - en fin...  
  
Eso quiere decir que fue la misma oscuridad la que nos escogió y que sólo eso sabe él porque de la elección... eso no un buen augurio que digamos... - TT_TT!!! Comentó Reiko  
  
Así es... - dijo Esmeralda... - pero es lo que hay - ^^!!  
  
Y también quiere decir que somos las únicas que podemos ayudar... cierto?... - preguntó Mako...  
  
Eso también es verdad... necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden a encontrar las seis gemas restantes por los distintos mundos... recibirán toda nuestra cooperación... - dijo la princesa con tono de suplica...  
  
¿Qué harán una vez que hayan reunidos todos los sirmarils?.. - preguntó Mako...  
  
Estas gemas son las más puras que existen en todos los mundos... son intachables e incorruptibles... con ellas reunidas sumado a nuestros poderes podremos separar el poder de la muerte de lo que le contamino y controlar la situación... por eso necesitamos desesperadamente que acepten nuestra petición y nos ayuden... para salvar nuestros mundos y el suyo también...  
  
Reiko y Mako quedaron en silencio... debían tomar una decisión que no sólo los podía ayudara salvar miles de vidas, sino también podían perderlas en el proceso... nunca se habían imaginado en semejantes circunstancias... finalmente la muchacha mayor habló...  
  
Nos podrían dejar unos minutos a solas... nos gustaría pensar...  
  
Esta bien... - dijo Esmeralda levantándose junto con los demás... les esperaremos afuera...  
  
Mientras todos salían las dos muchachas del mundo de las conexiones comenzaban una lucha interna en busca de una decisión...  
  
N/A: Toy cansada así que no hay comentarios... 


	5. Capítulo N°5: Comenzando la búsqueda

"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo"...  
  
H.P. Lovecraft  
  
Reiko y Mako quedaron en silencio... debían tomar una decisión que no sólo los podía ayudara salvar miles de vidas, sino también podían perderlas en el proceso... nunca se habían imaginado en semejantes circunstancias... finalmente la muchacha mayor habló...  
  
Nos podrían dejar unos minutos a solas... nos gustaría pensar...  
  
Esta bien... - dijo Esmeralda levantándose junto con los demás... les esperaremos afuera...  
  
Mientras todos salían las dos muchachas del mundo de las conexiones comenzaban una lucha interna en busca de una decisión...  
  
Capítulo N° 5: Comenzando la búsqueda...  
  
Esto es más de lo que yo podría haberme imaginado... - comentó Reiko mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una de las grandes sillas del salón... - ¿qué haremos ahora Mako?... ¿esto es muy raro?  
  
Mientras la joven de vestido rojo miraba por la ventana...  
  
Ellos dijeron que debemos ayudarles a salvar sus mundos y el nuestro... si no lo hacemos también nuestras familias se verán afectadas... tarde o temprano esa cosa llegara a nuestro mundo y no tenemos la magia ni el poder para enfrentarlo... - comentó la muchacha sin mirar a la menor... - lo que me preocupa es que hayan sido los "malos" los que nos escogieron para este trabajo... digo... si tu fueras ellos ¿a quién escogerías???  
  
mmm... la verdad no sé... - dijo la muchacha mientras ponía cara de pregunta ^.^?... - supongo que al que tenga menos posibilidades de realizar un buen trabajo... para así poder ganar... no crees?  
  
Exacto... - dijo Mako mientras se daba vuelta... - eso es lo que me preocupa... aparte de poder sentir los sirmariles sólo seremos un estorbo... no tenemos ningún poder mágico ni sabemos manejar ninguna arma... tu vas en el colegio y yo apenas salí de la U... digo, no es lo que yo calificaría como superpoderes...  
  
Debería poderse estudiar magia en nuestro mundo... - comentó Reiko con pesar... - saber algo así nunca esta de más... además este año me toca elegir carrera... (^^!)  
  
Creo que tienes razón... pero ya es tarde para estarse lamentando... en fin... ¿qué hacemos ahora?...  
  
Pues la verdad no tenemos muchas opciones... tenemos que ayudarles... no quiero que mis papas y mis amigos salgan lastimados porque tuve miedo de hacer lo correcto... - dijo Reiko con pesar... -  
  
Yo tampoco... tengo a mi familia y mis amigos... igual que tú... tratemos de hacer lo mejor que podamos sin causarles muchos problemas... - dijo Mako resuelta... - además quizás logremos sacar algo "más" provechoso de todo esto... - ^^  
  
¿Algo más provechoso???... - dijo Reiko temiendo la respuesta de Reiko...  
  
Obvio... junto a nosotros esta el lindo Subaru, Seishirou, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Duo, Heero, Yue, Kamui... Latis, Zagatos... Lan... ^.~... no crees que es una buena oportunidad???...- ^.~...  
  
¬.¬!!!!... no... no lo es... - dijo Reiko con una gotita de sudor en su frente... - sugiero que te olvides de esas cosas y te comiences a comportar como la muchacha mayor que eres... recuerda que TU eres la mayor...  
  
^____^!!! Que aburrida eres... esta bien... de ahora en adelante me comportare seriamente... como toda una adulta... estás conforme???... además soy la mayor, así que te cuidaré como cuido a mi hermana real... ¿qué tal???  
  
Ver para creer... - comentó Reiko... - entonces es mejor que les digamos a ellos lo que hemos decidido ayudarles...  
  
No creo que sea necesario señoritas... - se escuchó una voz en la sala...  
  
Un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de ambas jóvenes... esa voz ya la habían escuchado antes, durante su visita a la Torre de Tokio... ambas dirigieron su mirada hacía la bóveda del techo, entonces sintieron como la sangre abandonaba su rostro... flotando en medio del salón, con una espada en la mano, se encontraba el mismo hombre que había tratado de matarlas antes de llegar al mundo de Cephiro...  
  
Lo siento señoritas, pero no puedo permitir que inicien su viaje... - dijo el hombre al momento que bajaba y posaba delicadamente sus píes en el suelo... - así que no me queda más que acabar con ustedes... - en ese momento el hombre se puso en posición de combate con su arma dirigida a las dos jóvenes que se disponían a gritar por ayuda... - ni lo intenten... - dijo el hombre como si hubiera leído sus mentes... - esta sala esta cubierta por una barrera y ninguno de ellos les escucharán... están a mi merced...  
  
AlTo!!!!!... - gritó Mako en ese momento... - por lo menos podrías decirnos quien demonios eres antes de matarnos... -  
  
No le veo el caso... no tengo nombre, sólo soy parte de aquello que terminara con todos los mundos... soy parte de la oscuridad y el miedo... desciendo de la muerte mezclada con el mal... - dijo solemne... - y ahora morirán bajo mi poder...  
  
El hombre empuñó su arma y se dirigió a las dos jóvenes, entonces Mako empujó fuertemente a Reiko hacía una pared haciendo que la muchacha se diera un gran golpe (n/k: sorry!!!!) mientras ella se agachaba para esquivar el filo de la espada, sin embargo el guerrero le atravesó el hombro sin problemas haciendo que la muchacha cayera al suelo...  
  
Sólo extiendes lo inevitable... muchacha - dijo al momento que posicionaba su espada frente al cuello de la muchacha de vestido rojo... entonces segundos antes de atravesarlas Reiko le comenzó a tirar las sillas de la sala... (O.O gracias Reiko!!! No quiero morir tan joven y hermosa ^.~)  
  
Parece que tu pequeña compañera quiere morir primero... - dijo el hombre dándose vuelta hacía la muchacha de vestido verde trébol... - seguro será encantador verte sangrar hasta morir... combinara perfectamente con tu vestido... - continuó mientras enfilaba su espada hacía Reiko... momento que Mako aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello y decirle a la joven que pidiera ayuda, sin embargo el hombre de un solo movimiento se soltó de la muchacha dejándola tendida en el suelo con el hombro sangrando... - ya basta de interrupciones... - dijo... y sin más, enfiló su espada hacía Reiko que cerró los ojos esperando la estocada... estocada que no llegó jamás... al abrir los ojos frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de terno con gabardina negra y hermosos ojos amatista con una ofuda en su mano...  
  
Suzaku!!!!... - gritó el hombre ante lo cual una hermosa ave fénix salió de sus manos para impactar directamente al espadachín quien simplemente se disolvió...  
  
No permitiré que cumplan su objetivo... todo desaparecerá... nada ni nadie lo evitara... - dijo antes que su aura desapareciera completamente... entonces Reiko se percató que casi todos entraban por la puerta de la sala...  
  
Estas bien Reiko-chan?... - le dijo el hombre mirando el pálido rostro de muchacha... mientras Lan, Latis y Esmeralda se acercaban a ella- Está herida?...  
  
Herida?... - repitió la muchacha... -Mako!!!... Mako esta herida... - dijo con miedo en su voz mientras dirigía su mirada a la muchacha de vestido rojo que estaba siendo atendida por Fuu...  
  
Tsuzuki... - le dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes al hombre de terno... - ella esta bien?...  
  
No te preocupes Hisoka... - le respondió con una sonrisa... - sólo esta asustada y un poco golpeada... - dijo al ver un moretón que se formaba en el costado de su cabeza...  
  
Mako!!... - gritó Reiko dirigiéndose a la muchacha tendida en el piso... sin embargo cuando llegó hasta ella se sorprendió al verla sin ninguna herida y con cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada"...  
  
¿Cómo?... - dijo Reiko sorprendida... - yo vi cuando ese hombre te atravesó con su espada... y la sangre, ¿cómo es que ahora no tienes nada???  
  
Fácil... - respondió Mako... - Fuu utilizó su viento de curación y mis heridas sanaron sin problemas... aunque debo admitir que nunca había sentido ese tipo de dolor... tu también estás lastimada... - dijo al ver el moretón en la cabeza de la joven... - lamento haberte empujado tan fuerte... pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió... y después de todo no estuvo tan mal...  
  
Tonta!!!!... - le gritó Reiko a Mako O.O!!... - pudieron haberte matado de un golpe... eres una irresponsable...  
  
Es nuestra culpa... - le interrumpió entonces Kamui al ver como Reiko increpaba a Mako... - nosotros debimos percatarnos antes de que algo raro pasaba, si no hubiera sido por Hisoka no habríamos enterado... había una especie de barrera muy similar a una kekkai cubriendo esta habitación...  
  
Ya veo... y gracias al poder de empatía de Hisoka pudieron sentir que estábamos en peligro... no es verdad???... - dijo Mako... - entonces creo que te debemos una Hisoka...  
  
No ha sido nada... - respondió el joven seriamente... -  
  
Lamentamos esto y hemos estado hablando entre nosotros... créanme que comprenderemos si ustedes deciden no ayudarnos, les hemos puesto en peligro y ni siquiera hemos comenzado y casi las matan...  
  
Esperé... - le interrumpió Reiko... - nosotras ya hemos tomado una decisión, así que eso no es necesario...  
  
Nuestras familias y amigos tarde o temprano se verían afectado si no vuelve todo a la normalidad, asi que haremos todo los posible por encontrar los sirmarils... - continuó Mako... - lo único que lamentamos es no poder ayudar en la batalla, pero supongo que ya son los sirmarils será algo... - terminó mientras se levantaba... - además nadie me golpea y se queda sin su respectivo castigo... =.=!!!!  
  
Entonces que debemos hacer ahora?... - preguntó Reiko... -  
  
Síganme por favor... - dijo Esmeralda... - es hora de ver a que dimensión iremos en primer lugar...  
  
Esmeralda les guío a un salón continuo donde el suelo estaba dividido en cientos de pequeños cuadrados...  
  
Cada uno de estos espacios representa un universo... ahora ustedes deben sentir el lugar donde ir... - dijo Esmeralda... - y guiarnos a los sirmariles...  
  
Pero son muchos... - acotó Reiko... - será imposible abarcarlos todos...  
  
Intuición... - dijo Mako entonces poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro... - vamos donde más con tinque y así sabremos el lugar correcto... ^^!  
  
Eso no me parece muy seguro... - respondió Reiko escéptica... - estas segura????  
  
Por supuesto... cuando me he equivocado??? ^^! - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro ante la mirada cada vez más preocupada de Reiko... - ok... no me respondas, pero una de mis mejores amigas siempre me dice que la intuición es la mejor manera de seguir el camino correcto y creo que es una buena oportunidad para probar... además (dijo sacando una pequeño paquete de su mano) tenemos esto...  
  
Esto???... - dijo la muchacha con curiosidad... - que es esto??? De dónde lo sacaste???...  
  
Entonces Mako desenvolvió el pequeño paquete y dejó ver una pequeña piedra, un péndulo de cuarzo ahumado que colgaba de una cadena de plata...  
  
Me lo compre hace algún tiempo en mi país... - respondió Mako... - sirve para guiarte y saber la dirección correcta... yo lo ocupo para hacer guiarme cuando estoy media perdida... ^^!!!  
  
Por qué no me extraña??... - se cuestionó Reiko... - y funciona??...  
  
A mi siempre me ha funcionado... no veo porque ahora debiera ser diferente... ahora busquemos el lugar donde nos sintamos más mal dentro de la sala y de ahí buscamos el lugar exacto con el péndulo... ¿qué te parece???...  
  
Oki doki... - respondió Reiko...  
  
Las dos muchachas comenzaron a pasearse por la enorme sala ante la mirada del grupo, las dos se trataban de concentrarse en la sensación de nauseas y mareos que habían sentido en el gran salón de reuniones, sin embargo no sentían nada... cuando Mako estaba por darse por vencida escucho la voz de Lan llamando a Reiko, al darse vuelta la muchacha de traje verde se encontraba en le suelo con la mano en la boca y extremadamente pálida...  
  
Reiko... estás bien???... - se acercó Mako preocupada intentando alejar las desagradables sensaciones que la invadían... - vamos ya lo has hecho muy bien... ahora déjamelo a mi... - Mako dejó a Reiko en los brazos de Lan (^.~)... y se colocó en dirección a el lugar que Reiko le había indicado... entonces dejó el péndulo colgando y este comenzó a oscilar suavemente... Mako comenzó a caminar por el lugar evitando pensar en las nauseas... entonces el péndulo comenzó a moverse más rápidamente sobre uno de los cuadrados... - este... este es el lugar... - dijo Mako cayendo de rodillas frente al pequeño cuadrado... entonces Esmeralda miró el sitio indicado por las dos jóvenes...  
  
Entonces a este lugar deben ir... - dijo esmeralda... - seguramente encontraran uno de los sirmariles y este les guiará al siguiente... no es necesario que hagan esto nuevamente...  
  
Irnos???... - dijo Mako... - nosotras solas... - TT_TT!!!!  
  
No... ustedes serán acompañadas por distintos guardianes en los mundos que visiten... - respondió Esmeralda para alivio de las jóvenes...  
  
Y con quién iremos acá??... - preguntó Reiko - que internamente rogaba por Lan... -  
  
A este mundo le acompañaran Kunosagi-kun y Tsuzuki-san... - respondió Esmeralda... - los shinigamis serán los primeros en protegerlas... ahora es momento que partan... Usako... puedes usar tu cristal plateado para ayudarlos a llegar a salvo...  
  
Claro... - respondió la rubia... - no hay problema... - entonces la joven colocó sus manos en su pecho y el cristal de plata iluminó cálidamente el lugar haciéndose cada vez más encandilante...  
  
Recuerden que contamos en ustedes y siempre les poyaremos... entonces Reiko y Mako cerraron los ojos debido a la luz, al abrirlos se encontraron solas en un parque...  
  
Mako... dónde estamos????... - preguntó Reiko confundida... - donde están Hisoka y Tsuzuki???...  
  
Ni idea =.=!!!... - respondió la joven mayor... pero nuestras ropas han cambiado...será mejor que nos movamos... la gente nos esta mirando raro...  
  
Estamos en Japón Mako... - dijo Reiko indicando un enorme cartel en japonés... - hemos vuelto a casa...  
  
En muchos mundos hay Japón Reiko... - respondió Mako... - debimos haber preguntado a que mundo nos enviaban... - entonces un ruido de rebotes las distrajo... las dos jóvenes observaron desde donde venía el ruido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos... frente a ellas estaban dos de los ojos azules que más habían anhelado conocer... practicando basketball estaba Kaede Rukawa... 


	6. Capítulo N°6: Entre azul y rojo

"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo"...  
H.P. Lovecraft.  
  
En muchos mundos hay Japón Reiko... - respondió Mako... - debimos haber preguntado a que mundo nos enviaban... - entonces un ruido de rebotes las distrajo... las dos jóvenes observaron desde donde venía el ruido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos... frente a ellas estaban dos de los ojos azules que más habían anhelado conocer... practicando basketball estaba Kaede Rukawa...  
  
Capítulo N ° 6: Entre Rojo y Azul...  
  
El joven de cabellos ébanos se encontraba concentrado en el balón de basketball que entraba sin fallas dentro del aro... en ese momento otra cabellera se hizo más que vidente para ambas jóvenes, los rojos cabellos de Hanamichi Sakuragi resplandecían al sol contrastando con las del moreno... ambos completamente concentrados en una afrenta personal no se percataban de la presencia de las dos jóvenes de cabellos oscuros y rasgos occidentales lo miraban sin poder creerlo...  
  
Esto es increíble Mako... mira, es Kaede Rukawa... y Hanamichi Sakuragi... estamos en el mundo de Slam Dunk... ^--^  
  
Pero se supone que no estaríamos solas Reiko... - dijo Mako preocupada... -¿dónde se habrán metido Tsuzuki e Hisoka?...  
  
Ni idea... vamos a acercarnos a ver más de cerca... - le dijo Reiko a su compañera sin tomar en cuenta la preocupación de la otra muchacha... en ese momento Reiko vio como su mundo se iba completamente a negro mientras un balón de basketball se incrustaba en su diminuto rostro...  
  
Reikoooo!!!!... - gritó Mako mientras alcanzaba a agarrar a la joven que caía al suelo inconsciente... - maldición, Reiko... despierta... quien fue el animal???!!!!!... - dijo mientras volvía su mirada furiosa a los dos únicos jóvenes que estaban jugando basketball ahí... su mirada oscura se centró enfurecida en el pelirrojo que le miraba avergonzado mientras se acercaba a ellas... - maldita sea!!! Tenías que pegarle justo en el rostro... verdad???... saco de.... #%&%###@.@!!!!  
  
Lo siento señorita... se encuentras bien?... - dijo el pelirrojo que se deshacía en disculpas, mientras el moreno se acercaba lentamente a ellas... -  
  
Le has dado tremendo pelotazo a Reiko!!!... - dijo mientras sostenía a la joven que estaba inconsciente con sangre en la nariz... - si le ha pasado algo más te freiré en aceite!!!!!... - le gritó sin poder controlar su mal humor...  
  
No deberían estar espiando a la gente cuando entrena... - soltó Kaede casi en un susurro que fue perfectamente audible para Mako que en un rápido movimiento tomó el balón que había golpeado a Reiko y se lo lanzó con una puntería digna de... el balón le dio justo en el pálido rostro del moreno que no podía creer que no lo había venido llegar... sin embargo sólo le quedo algo rojo... sin duda Mako tenía buena puntería, pero no mucha fuerza...  
  
Eso es para que cierres tu bocota... descerebrado... - le gritó Mako... - ahora Hanamichi Sakuragi, ayúdame a poner a Reiko sobre una banca para poder revisarla...  
  
¡Nani!!!!... ¿cómo sabes el nombre de este talentoso????... - preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido, obviando que la muchacha lo había tuteado...  
  
Eso no es importante ahora... sólo ayúdame... - le dijo la joven, entonces Hana sin el mayor esfuerzo tomó a la muchacha más pequeña y la levantó para colocarla en una banca, mientras Mako tomó uno de sus pañuelos y lo mojó con agua de una bebedor... luego limpió el rostro de la joven y le revisó... le abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro aliviado... -  
  
No deberías llamar a un médico??? ... - dijo Hanamichi nervioso...  
  
Aquí donde me ves, soy enfermera... - respondió Mako... - no debemos preocuparnos, sólo esta desmayada por el golpe, pero no es nada más... su nariz no esta rota... auque se le hinchara un poco... me gustaría poder conseguir un poco de hielo...  
  
Mi casa esta cerca... - respondió el pelirrojo... - si quieres podemos llevarla para allá...  
  
Me harías ese favor... - dijo Mako con cara de niña buena ^-^... -  
  
Por supuesto... finalmente esto ha sido culpa mía... ^-^!  
  
Do'aho... =.= - susurró Kaede... - no sabes quienes son... - Mako volvió a buscar el balón, sin embargo este estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance... no te enfurezcas... se recordó... psicología infantil...  
  
Mi nombre es Mako... y ella es Reiko... no somos de aquí y estamos media perdidas... la verdad si no nos ayudas no sé a quien recurrir... - dijo la joven... - en serio te agradecería tu ayuda... - dijo haciendo una reverencia que había visto en una serie de anime... ^^!  
  
No hay problema... - dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa... - ya me parecía que no eras de aquí, ya que hablas raro... yo llevaré a Reiko-chan y tu nos acompañas... - continuó... - no tomes en cuenta al kitsune, es muy desconfiado...  
  
Si... ya lo sé... - dijo la joven para sí... - Kaede Rukawa siempre es así... - sin decir más se dio media vuelta y dejó que Hanamichi tomara a Reiko, mientras caminaba siguiendo al pelirrojo Kaede se preguntaba como es que esa extraña mujer lo conocía...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Eres un baka... - le dijo por quintigesima vez el muchacho de cabellos color trigo al más viejo... - se supone que te preocuparías de que estuviéramos juntos y ya las has perdido...  
  
TT_TT... no ha sido culpa mía Hisoka... - dijo el shinigami con su habitual pose de chibi... - no se como ha sucedido...  
  
Ahora quizás donde estarán, este mundo es tan grande como el nuestro...  
  
No puedes sentirlas???... - preguntó Tsuzuki esperanzado...  
  
No es tan fácil, baka... - respondió Hisoka fastidiado... - hay miles de personas... aunque ellas sean especiales pueden estar muy lejos...  
  
Ok.. entonces tendremos que buscarlas a la antigua... - respondió Tsuzuki... en ese momento sacó unas ofudas de sus ropas la cual se trasformaron en shikigamis en forma de aves blancas... - búsquenlas, y si las encuentras nos avisan... - dijo tras lo cual las ves emprendieron vuelo... - ahora nosotros iremos en la dirección contraria, ellas cubrirán mucho espacio...  
  
Espero que las encontremos antes que nadie...  
  
¿A qué te refieres??? - preguntó Tsuzuki inocente...  
  
Si nos hemos separado no ha sido por casualidad... espero estar equivocado... - respondió Hisoka... - pero tengo un mal presentimiento...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
La casa de Hanamichi era en realidad un pequeño departamento con dos dormitorios... cuando Mako entró tras el pelirrojo se sorprendió al encontrar todo ordenado, siempre pensó que la habitación de Hanamichi Sakuragi debía estar completamente desordenada... el pelirrojo llevó a la muchacha más joven hasta una habitación y la colocó sobre una cama... después salió de ella dejando a las dos muchachas solas mientras él salía por el hielo acompañado de Kaede...  
  
Mako se colocó al lado de Reiko y le cubrió con las frazadas... la verdad ella también estaba exhausta, no sólo físicamente sino también emocional y espiritualmente... en menos de 24 horas y en lo que ella pensaba sería el mejor viaje de sus vidas se vio juntó con su amiga (y hermana virtual) envuelta en una batalla digna de ser llevada a un a manga... colocó una silla juntó a la cama mientras Hanamichi entraba con una fuente con hielo...  
  
Muchas gracias Hanamichi... - le dijo Mako... - lamento causarte tantas molestias, apenas Reiko despierte nos iremos...  
  
No es ninguna molestia... - respondió el pelirrojo levemente sonrojado por le trato familiar de la joven... - además dijo que estaban perdidas y solas... no estaría bien que dos mujeres estén solas por la calle a esta hora...  
  
Puedes llamarme Mako... - le dijo la joven... - lamento si te incomoda mi trato, pero en mi país la gente se llama por su nombre y me cuesta un poco adaptarme... además no estoy tan vieja... - dijo guiñándole un ojo ante la mirada inquisitiva de los azules ojos azules de Kaede que observaba todo desde la puerta... - aunque si a tu novio le molesta puede tratarte de usted... - dijo a propósito frente a lo cual los colores subieron por el rostro de Hanamichi tanto que parecía semáforo...  
  
Él... él... él... no... no... noesminovio... - dijo el pelirrojo entre tartamudeos...  
  
Ah... - dijo Mako... mirando fijamente a Kaede que no había dicho ni media palabra... - lo siento... creo que me falló la intuición... - La intuición nunca falla - pensó para sí  
  
Yoestaréafuera... - dijo Hanamichi aún en schok... - si necesitas algo sólo llámame...  
  
Muchas gracias... - entonces Hanamichi salió de la habitación dejando a Kaede tras él... entonces mientras el moreno se daba media vuelta...  
  
A ti se te nota... - dijo Mako... - a ti te gusta Hanamichi...  
  
Eso a ti no te importa... - respondió gélido el moreno...  
  
Si no se lo dices no se enterará nunca...  
  
...  
  
autista... - le dijo la joven sonriendo...  
  
¿Cómo sabes e nosotros?¿quiénes son?...  
  
Entre menos sepan mejor para ustedes... - respondió seriamente... - como ya le dije a Hanamichi, apenas Reiko despierte nos vamos...  
  
Como quieras... - dijo saliendo... Mientras Mako le ponía una bolsa con hielo envuelta en tela en el rostro de Reiko se llevó la mano a la cabeza... ella también estaba cansada y al parecer tenia lago de fiebre... Maldición... - susurró para sí... ¿dónde estamos?¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?... si nos encuentran nos matan... - Hecho de menos mi casa... - dijo ya más fuerte... - se que algún día de estos volveré... debo tener fe... por mi y por Reiko... - mientras reafirmaba estos pensamientos en su mente cerró los ojos para poder descansar, sin embargo el sueño la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Hanamichi se encontraba en medio de la cocina lavando algunos platos sucios del día anterior... algo le decía que debía ayudar a esas muchachas, incluso pudo percibir su presencia antes de que su balón golpeara a la más joven... de hecho, el balón se le escapó de las manos cuando sintió como una extraña energía alrededor de ellas, como acechándolas... sin embargo, apenas la muchacha calló al suelo la energía se desvaneció... sin duda eran dos jóvenes entrañas, aunque las dos vestían como personas comunes y corrientes se notaba a leguas que eran extranjeras pese a hablar claramente el japonés... aunque su manera de relacionarse era totalmente opuesta a la tradición de su país... la mayor había dicho que era enfermera, aunque su temperamento no le concordaba con esa imagen... incluso había golpeado al kitsune... y todas las mujeres que él conocía - independiente de la edad - o se desmayaban o tartamudeaban o se sonrojaban cuando veían a Kaede, pero nunca se atreverían a golpearlo... incluso las mayores... - Kaede... - pensó... - desde cuándo dejo de ser kitsune para ser Kaede????- eres un idiota... - susurró...  
  
Eso es verdad... - escuchó una aterciopelada voz tras sí... - Hanamichi se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos zorrunos ojos inspeccionándole  
  
Desde cuando que estás ahí, kitsune??? -  
  
Eres un do'aho... ¿por qué les permites quedarse?...  
  
No lo sé... pero se que es lo correcto... - respondió el pelirrojo...  
  
Puede ser peligroso...  
  
Sólo son dos mujeres... - replicó Hanamichi divertido... - que tanto daño me podían hacer dos chicas... recuerda que soy un talentoso...  
  
La mujer no piensa lo mismo...  
  
Mako... ¿te ha dicho algo???  
  
Dijo que apenas la niña despertara se irían... -  
  
No se los permitiré!!!... - dijo Hanamichi enojado - no tienen a donde ir, están solas... vivir en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie es muy difícil kitsune... ayúdame a convencerlas que se queden hasta que encuentren a alguien conocido...  
  
¿Por qué te preocupan???... ¿acaso te gusta una de ellas??? - dijo frente a lo cual Hanamichi volvió a encenderse en rojo furioso...  
  
¿Qué crees kitsune mal pensado?????... ¿Qué me enamoro de cada chica bonita que veo???. sólo sé que debo ayudarlas... nada más... - replicó Hana... - vamos Kaede... ayúdame a convencerlas...  
  
Kaede quedó tan impresionado al escuchar su nombre en los labios del pelirrojo que sin darse cuanta terminó aceptando... 


	7. Capítulo N°7: Entre sueños y pesadillas

"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo"... H.P. Lovecraft.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD REIKO- CHAN!!!!!!!!  
  
¿Qué crees kitsune mal pensado?????... ¿Qué me enamoro de cada chica bonita que veo???. sólo sé que debo ayudarlas... nada más... - replicó Hana... - vamos Kaede... ayúdame a convencerlas...  
  
Kaede quedó tan impresionado al escuchar su nombre en los labios del pelirrojo que sin darse cuanta terminó aceptando...  
  
Capítulo N ° 7: Sueños y pesadillas...  
  
Reiko se sentía liviana... tan liviana que parecía que todo su cuerpo había perdido su concreta consistencia física... su espíritu vagaba libre en un espacio cálido y lleno de luz... se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sola... Mako... susurró para sí... ahora recordó lo que estaba mal... ella no debía estar ahí, debía estar con Mako buscando los sirmariles, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora????.. una pequeña lágrima corrió por su delicada mejilla, estaba sola, perdida y no sabía que hacer... entonces lo sintió.. el profundo malestar de un sirmaril estaba cerca causándole náuseas... lentamente volvía al mundo de los vivos...  
  
Al despertar se encontró con un techo que no le era para nada familiar... no era Cephiro... de eso estaba segura. Intentó recordar lentamente que le había sucedido, entonces las imágenes vinieron a su mente... Kaede Rukawa... Hanamichi Sakuragi y luego un balón acercándose a ella... después de eso no recordaba mucho... instintivamente se llevó la mano al rostro y se percató que tenía algo delicada la nariz, aunque no se sentía rota o desviada. Lentamente se dio vuelta hacía la ventana y se percató que una de sus manos estaba sujeta por alguien. A su costado estaba Mako dormida con una paño húmedo en la mano... se veía algo rara, demasiado roja para estar bien, lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de su amiga, al colocarlo sobre ella... la quitó violentamente, Mako estaba ardiendo en fiebre... una horrible sensación de pánico la invadió... se supone que era Mako la que sabía que hacer con los enfermos, pero ella era hija única y siempre la habían cuidado... rápidamente y pese a que se sentía algo débil salió de la cama para averiguar donde estaba... entonces su cabeza dio vuelta y se fue directamente al suelo... unos cálidos brazos le sujetaron (n/k: no ves que es bueno que estuvieras débil ^^)... al levantar su rostro unos ojos ambarinos le miraban preocupado...  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi... - susurró Reiko aunque Hana si logró escucharla...  
  
¿Cómo conoces mi nombre... Reiko chan?... - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la sostenía...  
  
Bueno... yo... yo... - dijo Reiko mientras tartamudeaba y trataba de salir de esa difícil situación... no podía decirle a Hanamichi de donde venían... mucho menos porque estaban ahí... - yo... yo y Mako.... Mako!! Mako tiene fiebre... - dijo encontrando justo el tema para cambiarlo todo... entonces Hanamichi se percató de la muchacha mayor que estaba despertando...  
  
Reiko... - dijo suavemente... - despertaste... - continuó poniéndose de pie...  
  
Mako... te sientes bien... - preguntó la muchacha más joven preocupada por la palidez de su amiga...- te ves algo... pálida...  
  
Por supuesto... - dijo mientras se colocaba de pie... - sólo estoy un poco resfriada, pero eso es común en mi en esta época y con el cambio de ambiente, estoy bien... me alegro que hayas despertado Reiko... ahora debemos irnos...  
  
Irnos??... - dijo Reiko algo contrariada, sin embargo con la mirada que Mako comprendió... sólo estaban poniendo en peligro a dos de sus chicos favoritos... - es verdad, dijo zafándose ~ muy a su pesar ~ de los brazos de Hanamichi...- es mejor que ya nos vayamos  
  
Un momento... - dijo Hana interrumpiendo... - ¿por qué no se quedan?, dijiste que estaban solas y perdidas... además ya es de noche... mañana pueden ver que hacen...  
  
Reiko y Mako se miraron... la verdad no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde ir, ni mucho menos tenían dinero para pagar un lugar donde quedarse... además no sabían como encontrar a Hisoka y Tsuzuki... junto con eso había mas posibilidades que enemigo as encontrara si vagaban por ahí que si se quedaban en una casa...  
  
Te agradeceríamos que nos dejarás quedarnos acá esta noche... - dijo Mako - en verdad tienes razón, mañana podremos arreglar las cosas... -  
  
No ven... - dijo el pelirrojo aliviado... -esta habitación tiene una cama, pero puedes ocupar la mía si quieres... yo dormiré en el living...  
  
No te preocupes... - respondió Reiko... - nosotras podemos dormir cómodamente en esta cama... cierto Mako???  
  
Así es... - confirmo la morena - no es justo que dejes tu cama... además debes compartir habitación con tu otro invitado... - dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacía el moreno que se encontraba mirando desde la puerta... - a él no lo puedes dejar dormir en el living...  
  
¿Quéeeee???... - exclamó Hanamichi... - compartir mi cama con ese zorro... primero muerto...  
  
Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos... - dijo Reiko acercándose a la puerta delante de Mako... - ustedes se conocen desde antes y no es justo que nosotras durmamos cómodas y él no...  
  
No... un momento... - dijo Hanamichi interponiéndose entre la puerta y Reiko... - esta bien... compartiré mi habitación con Rukawa, pero ustedes dormirán aquí esta noche...  
  
Es un trato... - dijo Reiko sonriente... - entonces es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar... buenas noches Hana - dijo mientras se alzaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pelirrojo se prendiera cual semáforo... - ups... lo siento... es una costumbre de mi país... - dijo mientras se disculpaba ante la mirada gélida de Kaede que sólo observaba desde la puerta...  
  
Que pasa Kaede??? - dijo Mako rompiendo el hielo... - tú también quieres un beso de Reiko... o es otra cosa la que té molesta...  
  
Kaede molesto - aunque no entendía por que - se dio media vuelta y dejó a Hana con las muchachas...  
  
Mako!!! - le reprimió Reiko... - no debiste ser tan mala...  
  
^^! Así soy yo... - dijo Mako con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro... - buenas noches Hana-kun, es mejor que vayas a ver a Kaede, sino estara de berrinche por largo rato  
  
Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la habitación Mako se tendió sobre la cama...  
  
Te sientes bien Mako???... - preguntó la muchacha preocupada... - no te ves nada de bien...  
  
sólo un poco cansada... - respondió - si duermo bien esta noche ya se pasará... mañana debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Hisoka y Tsuzuki... es increíble que nos hayamos separado de esta manera...  
  
He sentido la presencia de un sirmaril mientras dormía... - comentó Reiko... - quizás eso te tenga enferma... -  
  
Es probable, por eso debemos irnos mañana apenas amanezca... podríamos poner en peligro a Hana y Kae... - respondió...  
  
Ya lo sé... mañana nos preocuparemos de eso... - dijo Reiko seria... - ahora será mejor acostarse y dormir...  
  
Es verdad... sólo quiero dormir... - dijo mientras se acomodaba vestida sobre la cama... apenas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada se sumergió en un profundo sueño... mientras Reiko hacía lo mismo mirando preocupadamente a su hermana virtual...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Mako sentía como su cuerpo caía pesadamente en un abismo sin fondo... (has sentido alguna ves como caes cuando estas en la cama y te sobresaltas...) un abismo negro y frió... sentía mucho frío, como si le llegara hasta los huesos...  
  
es mejor que te des por vencida... - escuchó una voz... - tarde o temprano caerán bajo a oscuridad y de ahí nadie las sacara...  
  
Nunca...  
  
La resistencia sólo hará más placentera mi victoria...  
  
Muérete... - susurró la muchacha mientras sentía como sus miembros se volvían muy pesados...  
  
Te vendrían bien algunos modales jovencita...  
  
Muérete... por favor... - susurró Mako sarcásticamente... - así esta mejor...  
  
Mako sintió como la oscuridad se volvía más profunda y el frío más envolvente... por un momento recordó su país... donde estaban en verano...  
  
No me dejare vencer... - pensó para si... - soy la mayor... Reiko confía en mi, es mi responsabilidad...  
  
Mientras se repetía estas palabras su mente dejaba de soñar...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Hanamichi estaba nervioso... le había prometido a Reiko y Mako compartir su habitación con Kaede, sin embargo ahora que tenía que hacerlo estaba arrepentido...  
  
Yo puedo dormir en el sillón... - dijo Hanamichi al moreno...  
  
Eres un do'aho... - susurró Kaede... - yo dormiré en el sillón - dijo mientras se dirigía hacía le pequeño living...  
  
No!... - le espetó el pelirrojo... - le prometí a Ellas que dormiríamos juntos... - al percatarse de las palabras que habían salidos de sus labios su pelo se vio opacado por el color de su rostro... - quiero decir... bueno... no juntos... es decir... - entre más tartamudeaba más extrañamente feliz se sentía Kaede... incluso una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios lo que dejó mudo a Hanamichi...  
  
Yo dormiré en una esquina y tú en la otra... - dijo Kaede rompiendo el hielo... - préstame algo para dormir...  
  
Hanamichi mudo sacó un pantalón de su cajón y se lo paso a Kaede junto con una polera roja... entonces se dio media vuelta y se metió al baño para darse una ducha fría... muy fría. Cuando volvió se encontró con Kaede sentado en la cama con la ropa entre las manos...  
  
Y??... ¿qué pasa?... ¿no te vas a dormir?...  
  
También quiero ducharme da'hao... - respondió Kaede mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente al pelirrojo... - tienes una toalla?  
  
Este... si... - dijo pasándole una desde su cajón... - puedes usar esta...  
  
Kaede entró a la ducha mientras Hanamichi se acostaba en la cama... podía escuchar claramente el agua correr en el baño. Cerró sus ojos y dejó a su imaginación volar... podía ver a Kaede dentro de la ducha con el agua tibia cayendo a través de su pálido cuerpo... podía imaginarse - y envidiar - a cada una de las delicadas gotas de agua que tocaban su piel... que atravesaban su cabello ébano y sus delicadas pestañas oscuras... sus labios, su cuello, su pecho.. su firme abdomen... su... su mente se detuvo. Así no podría dormir nada de nada y además pronto Kaede estaría a su lado. Como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento Kaede salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Hanamichi se ladeó para ocultar el rubor que sus mejillas...el cual aumentó al sentir caer la toalla al suelo. Podía ver a través de la sombra que se proyectaba en la pared como Kaede se ponía los pantalones y la polera para luego acostarse. Cuando el moreno apagó la luz Hanamichi se encontraba tan inquieto que pensó que no lograría conciliar el sueño, por su lado Kaede tampoco estaba mejor... estaba dentro de un sueño... de su sueño...a pocos centímetros estaba Hanamichi Sakuragi... la persona que amaba en secreto y que el sabía que le odiaba, le odiaba por una niña que a él ni siquiera le importaba y de la cual no sabría nada a no ser porque Hanamichi babeaba por ella... la envidiaba... ella tenía lo que el apenas en sus sueños pensaba obtener... el amor del pelirrojo... Kaede sus piro haciendo que Hanamichi se tensara, por algún motivo el pelirrojo podía percibir la profunda tristeza del moreno.. era como si sintiera dentro de su propio corazón la tristeza de Kaede y eso le estaba aprisionando el alma... instintivamente se dio media vuelta y quedo en frente él, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Observó detenidamente sus mejillas y se preguntó si serían tan suaves como parecían... se imagino tocando sus pestañas y se pregunto si sería como tocar las de las mariposas... movido por el instinto levantó una de sus manos y acarició al sentir la tersa piel de Kaede en sus dedos se percató de lo que había hecho y retiró la mano, sin embargo esta fue detenida por la de Rukawa...  
  
No te detengas... - le dijo el moreno al sorprendido Hanamichi... - me gustas lo que estas haciendo...  
  
Hanamichi aterrado al verse sorprendido se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz...  
  
Yo... este... - comenzó a tartamudear... - creo que es mejor que me vaya...  
  
No... - dijo Kaede con un tono de súplica que detuvo a Hana... - por favor... ya no te pediré nada, pero no te vayas... - en ese momento y antes que Hana pudiera levantarse se aferró a su cintura... - se que esto no puede ser, pero... por favor...  
  
Kaede... - susurró Hanamichi acostándose nuevamente en la cama con Kaede aferrado en su cintura...  
  
El moreno comenzó a quedarse lentamente dormido envuelto por los brazos de Hanamichi... se había delatado, sabía que era el peor error que podía haber cometido... sea como sea el pelirrojo no le había echado de su cama y eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Si debía aceptar alguna consecuencia ya mañana vería... esta vez sería su noche al lado de la persona que amaba...  
  
~~ *~~  
  
El sol aún no había salido, pero Mako estaba despierta.. odiaba escuchar los pájaros cuando amanecía, era como si se burlaran de que no pudiera dormir... había logrado conciliar el sueño al comenzar la noche, pero las pesadillas la despertaron... desde pequeña había conseguido controlar las pesadillas, después que una seguidilla de psicólogos no lo habían logrado por ella se dio cuenta que dentro del mundo de los sueños, sus sueños, era ama y señora, pero esta vez los sueños eran distintos y se percató a penas tuvo el primero... por ese motivo se mantuvo despierta, intuía que si dormía correría peligro. A su lado dormía placidamente Reiko. Se había prometido que al menos atisbo de una pesadilla en la muchacha la despertaría, pero nada había pasado... lentamente parpadeó y miró un reloj en el velador, daban las 5:30...  
  
Reiko... - dijo moviendo lentamente a la muchacha... - Reiko... despierta...  
  
Mmmm... que??... - dijo la muchacha desperezándose...  
  
Vamos... debemos irnos antes de que ellos despierten... - dijo Mako mientras se levantaba...  
  
Mako... te encuentras bien??? - preguntó mientras intentaba tocarle la frente, sin embargo la muchacha mayo se la retiró bruscamente con un manotón dejando a Reiko sentida y confundida...  
  
Lo... lo siento Reiko... - dijo bajando la mirada... - la verdad no he dormido muy bien... no debí ser tan brusca... discúlpame...  
  
No te preocupes... - dijo Reiko con una sonrisa... - creo que tienes razón... es mejor que nos vayamos...  
  
Las dos muchachas se levantaron se arreglaron para luego salir silenciosamente de la habitación... entonces Reiko tomó un lápiz y un papel de la mesa del teléfono y escribió una nota:  
  
"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, debemos irnos. No se preocupen...  
nosotras estaremos bien. No nos busquen... "  
  
Besos.  
  
Reiko & Mako  
  
P.D.: esperamos que hayan pasado buena noche... :-P  
  
Es mejor que les dejemos una nota... - dijo Reiko ante la mirada curiosa de Mako... - así no estarán preocupados...  
  
Supongo que eso lo dices por Hanamichi... - respondió la mayor... - porque Kaede le hace honor a su reputación...  
  
Tu sabes que no es así... - replico la menos... - él sólo esconde lo que realmente siente...  
  
Si... lo sé, pero de todas maneras debería ser más expresivo... recuerdas como termina el manga de Slam Dunk...  
  
Si... - respondió Reiko entristecida... - lo recuerdo...  
  
Si él no se decide eso se puede cumplir... - dijo Mako antes de salir de la habitación...  
  
El se decidirá Mako... - susurró Reiko... - ya lo verás...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Despierta Tsuzuki!!!... - le decía Hisoka mientras le propinaba una patada al shinigami de ojos amatista... - ya es de mañana, debemos buscar a la señorita Reiko y Mako...  
  
Asato Tsuzuki se levantó rápidamente sin decir nada por la forma brusca en que su pareja le había despertado...  
  
¿Por donde comenzamos?... - preguntó Tsuzuki  
  
Los hermanos GuShoShin me trajeron información mientras dormías... - respondió Hisoka...  
  
¿Qué?... ¿por qué no me has despertado?... - preguntó Tsuzuki...  
  
Yo o soy tu despertador personal... - respondió Hisoka fríamente, pero la verdad es que le agradaba verle dormido y como sabía que debía estar cansado prefirió no despertarle... aunque moriría antes de decírselo... - ellos dijeron que habían sentido una energía extraña en la ciudad de Kanagawa... - dijo con cierto tono que molestó a Tsuzuki...  
  
¿Qué sucede Hisoka?... - le preguntó Tsuzuki a su compañero... no necesitaba ser empático para darse cuenta que al muchacho de ojos esmeralda le molestaba ir a ese lugar... entonces Hisoka se dio media vuelta y se elevó en el aire...  
  
Yo nací en ese lugar... - susurró... antes que Tsuzuki digiera algo Hisoka había desaparecido... 


End file.
